Livraria Blu
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: The grand opening of Linda's new bookstore approaches and a certain blue macaw is enthusiastic to visit. To help strengthen her trust between humans and birds, Blu is ready to introduce Jewel to his old lifestyle. Follow our feathered friends in a small story of love and friendship.


**Livraria Blu**

 **Hey everyone, John here. Been a long while, hasn't it? For anyone who's followed me in the past, my last Rio story was back in 2014-2015 and I after finishing my Walking Dead stories, I took a small two-year break until I returned to write a Star Wars based one. Long story short, had this idea for Rio I've wanted to put to good use for a while then and here I present it to you.**

 **So this one-shot is considered canon with my other Rio stories. In this case, this would take place between "Rio: The Aftermath" and "A Merry Christmas in Rio". Hope everyone enjoys this one-shot, feel free to drop some reviews and overall take care. Until next time, ciao.**

* * *

Rio de Janeiro, one of the most beautiful places in South America. The city was popular for their music that can be heard everywhere, whenever it be in the city or the jungle, everyone's hearts beat at the rhythm of samba, singing along with their passion for music, making even the coldest of people join in the fun, but more importantly, a place where love can be found.

And that's what happened for a pair of blue macaws.

Two months had passed since the smugglers had tried to sell them for money. Now free, the final blue macaws of their species were released into the wild to live out their new lives. For the domesticated bird's case, they lived relatively close to the city that was visible from their tree. It was a little strange for both of them, but they eventually settled in nicely.

One peaceful morning, Blu had woken up nice and early to sneak outside and perch outside. Perfect timing for the sun to rise, covering the city of Rio with a relaxing vivacious mixture of orange and yellow entwining into one. The sun set into the horizon, introducing everyone to the morning.

Blu exhaled with relief, his eyes closed and the gentle breeze of the heat brushing softly against his feathers. Today was going to be great day, but not with his beloved mate. Today was the grand opening of Linda's new bookstore. His faithful companion was finally ready to move in the city officially, allowing him to live his new life and revisit his old whenever he pleased.

"Linda…"

"Daydreaming again?"

Shifting towards the new voice, his eyes opened, and a smile followed. There stood the most beautiful bird in the world, his gem of the forest and love of his life. Little more than two months ago, their relationship was little more than mutual friends or in their own terms, "chained to-each-other-birds".

"Up early for a change," Jewel noted while perching beside him, standing a few inches away. "Hiding something, are we?"

Blu chuckled nervously, briefly pausing to swat away a fly that was too close for comfort. Admittedly, he grown accustomed to sleeping in most of the morning, but today was worth the early wakeup call. "I'm just…You know, appreciating the morning sunrise."

Jewel returned the smile, amused by his shy and awkward personality. He shared many attributes, but if there was one thing he was terrible at was dishonesty. "You're a bad liar, you know that? What's the matter? Why don't you want to tell me?"

Caught in the act, there was no more delaying. Blu was hoping he would have had more time to think it over, hence the reason for his early morning, but that plan backfired. Sighing, he offered his full attention. "Jewel, it's the opening of Linda's bookstore today."

Jewel frowned in confusion, eyeing him curiosity. "That's all?"

Blu nodded.

Her confusion altered into that of a giggle, playfully nudging him. "Blu, you don't need my permission. If you want to go, you can. I know how close you are with Linda."

Instead of relief, Blu's nervous expression remained. He shook his head softly. "No, that's not the problem."

Jewel's curiosity only peaked further. "Then what's wrong?"

Extending his wings from his sides, Blu gently took her own and their eyes locked, the world around them disappearing into the background as their attention was fully focused towards the other. "I was hoping you would come with me."

Almost immediately, her innocent smile dropped to a hesitant one, briefly glancing away to consider this sudden request. "I'm…Not sure that's a good idea. It's not that I have anything against Linda, but I just don't feel comfortable being…So close to humans."

This is just what he feared. In the two months that followed, Jewel had grown more accustomed to being around humans during her recovery. She was happy enough to stay around the likes of Linda and Tulio If necessary, but this still didn't bring her much closure.

As their eyes resumed, Blu spoke up. "Jewel, we've been together for two months now and this has been the best eight weeks of my life. Nothing makes me happier than to be with you every single day. You've taught me everything I needed to know about living in Rio, you've showed me so much. I was domesticated for fifteen years, but it wasn't so bad. I've learned everything I needed to know about your life and I wanted to return the favour by showing you my life. It will just be for one day. Can we at least try? If you don't like it, we'll leave without hesitation. What do you say?"

Considering his words for a moment, Jewel turned away. The thought of spending more time than she preferred in the city was a scary thought, but it's not like they would be surrounded with enemies. Blu would be beside her every step and one day wasn't long. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. At the very least, she could try.

Shifting her attention towards him, her expression softened into a smile. "If you care enough to say all that, what choice do I have?"

Blu returned the smile, fighting the urge to exclaim in victory. "It's going to be great day. Just you wait, Jewel."

* * *

Fast asleep during early morning, Linda rested comfortably within her bed, her spouse sleeping close beside her. It was crazy to think that little more than two months ago, she would wake up every morning to the cold weather of Minnesota, a heavy blanket and warmth heating. But here in Rio, the thought of even using a blanket was bizarre in this heat.

After the night of Carnival and reuniting with Blu, Linda made no plans to return home, but not just for her faithful companion's sake. She had fallen in love with Tulio, the somewhat odd and unusual bird ornithologist. Together, Linda was granted citizenship, they personally oversaw the protection of the blue macaw's sanctuary tower and they adopted young Fernando, offering him a home and a job. Safe to stay, he did not refuse.

But now, the day Linda looked forward to finally arrived. Today was the opening of their new bookstore. Selling the old store back home and with the help of her savings, there was more than enough funding to open the business. In a matter of days, they were moved in and settled. It was 7:30 AM and the store was ready to be opened on at 9:00 AM.

Linda stirred from her sleep as the familiar, loud and annoying alarm clock begun to buzz loud. Groaning, she raised her arm and swatted around, slamming her hand in a desperate attempt to turn it off. Her hand made contact, but the alarm didn't settle. She leaned forward, confusion growing as the alarm continued to buzz. That's when it dawned on her the source was coming from above.

Following the direction, her frustration dispersed and replaced with happiness. Perched above her bed was her faithful companion, mimicking the sounds of an alarm as her glasses were placed over his small head.

"Blu!" Linda exclaimed, retrieving her glasses with one hand while holding him with the other. Immediately, she pulled him into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! Tulio, Blu's here!"

The ornithologist didn't stir, still deep within his slumber.

Blu squawked as he snuggled up to Linda, albeit uncomfortable as his body was crushed within her embrace. His torment was short-lived as she placed him down within her lap. "It's good to see you too, Linda."

Gently, she stroked one hand through his head to his torso, petting him softly for a few seconds until her curiosity peaked. "Is Jewel here?"

Before Blu could answer (not properly, of course), the other blue macaw landed beside them, having watched their reunion from a small distance. Linda reached her hand out to pet her too but ceased as Jewel shifted away. Understanding Jewel was a wild bird and didn't appreciate the comfort around humans, Linda didn't proceed.

"Have you come to see the bookstore, Blu?" Linda inquired.

Blu nodded.

Linda clasped her hands together. "Great! Let's get started!"

Quick as a flash, human and bird joined as their day begun. Jewel followed closely and could only watch as the best friends performed their routine. They began with brushing their teeth (beak in Blu's case) in the bathroom, gliding down the stairs and jumping on a toy car into the kitchen where Blu tossed her a plate just in time to catch a piece of cooked toast.

Undeniably, Jewel was surprised and impressed by this routine, doubting herself that Blu couldn't have done so much without flying, but now he proved her wrong. Before long, the day was upon them. In half hour time, the store would be open.

Blu jumped in excitement to see his favourite cereal resting on the side, jumping and squawking up and down. "Oh boy, Fruity Krunch!"

His request was denied as Linda stood in front, holding a familiar spoon and bottle. "It's time for your vitamins."

Blu's smile dropped. "Not the vitamins!"

Jewel watched in perplex as Blu urgently dodged each spoon, desperate to avoid the distasteful medicine. This was finally accomplished as Blu was briefly distracted with the cereal, allowing Linda to shove the spoon into his beak. Now caught, he was forced to swallow in disgust, groaning as the aftertaste kicked in.

Linda chuckled and placed the bowl of cereal in front of him. "That's my big brave boy."

She withdrew from the kitchen before long, leaving the blue macaws to their breakfast. Blu happily devoured his breakfast, spoon held firm within his talon. Jewel eyed the contents of the bowl curiously, noting the unusual food her mate consumed with satisfaction.

"Blu, what is that?" she inquired.

Blu swallowed his food before gathering more and offering the spoon towards her. "Want to try some?"

Jewel shook her head. "No thanks…You enjoy that."

Seconds passed until Blu was finished with breakfast, politely placing the dish within the bowl before re-joining Jewel. So far, things were going as planned. She seemed to be settling in nicely, albeit with a hint of uneasiness.

"So, you did all of this for years? Without flying?" Jewel inquired.

Blu nodded proudly. "That's right! When we live in a bookstore for years, you pick up a thing or two. What can I say? I'm resourceful."

Jewel smiled. "Very. What else did you do around here?"

Blu stroked a single wingtip under his beak while gesturing towards the front of the store. "Reading was a way of passing the time. You know, living in Minnesota and all. The cold there didn't make it fun to go outside, not that I had a reason to anyway. Want to see my skateboard?"

"Your what?"

"Skate-board."

Their conversation ceased as Tulio entered the room, rubbing both eyes to clean out the tiredness. Upon seeing the blue macaws before him, he smiled and moved forward to greet them. "Blu! Jewel! You're both here, excellent! Are you both settling in nicely within the jungle?"

Blu squawked and happily allowed the ornithologist to pet him. Though he was initially disturbed by the odd doctor in their first meeting, he trusted him just as much as Linda. After all, Jewel may have been rendered flightless were it not for his care.

Tulio ceased petting Blu before averting his attention towards the other blue macaw. "And how are you, Jewel? May I see your wing?"

The feisty macaw was hesitant, but slowly extended her left wing towards him after some coaxing from Blu. She still had her doubts about humans, but this one had managed to earn some trust from her. Similar, Tulio was pleased that she trusted him enough to let him touch her. One of his fellow employees still had a couple of scars from their first encounter.

Tulio stroked one finger gently over her wing, feeling her soft feathers and bones underneath. Happy to say, she had recovered with excellent results. "It's as good as new."

Blu nudged her. "See? Didn't I tell you not all humans are bad?"

"Some of them, I guess," Jewel agreed as she retracted her wing to her side. "He did fix my wing after all."

Satisfied with the results, Tulio left the lovebirds alone to help Linda with preparations. In the meantime, Blu continued with his tour for Jewel, escorting her upstairs. Together, they entered the guest bedroom very similar to that of the old one. In fact, Blu was certain this bookstore was an exact replica of the one back home.

In the corner of the room, Blu noted a familiar box with his name written on the side. Excitedly, he dug open the box and examined his old contents. "My other toy car! My photo album! My notes! My fanny pack! They're all here!"

Jewel only watched as her mate became so intrigued in digging out old items, throwing them aside. Eventually, he emerged from the box, carrying a small book within his beak that was carried over towards the bed. She followed, her feet landing softly against the bed.

"This is my photo album- "

"A what?"

"Oh right. Photos, they're something humans use to record certain moments in their lives."

Jewel cocked her head. "Like a memory on paper?"

"Exactly!" Blu exclaimed and patted the blanket. "Come and sit."

Jewel obliged and immediately sat beside him. She felt a sense of relaxation, growing comfortable to the bed. Though she wouldn't admit it verbally, she was beginning to grow accustomed to this life style. Now together, Blu opened the photo album and introduced him his life.

"Aww," Jewel cooed. "You looked really adorable as a baby. You look taller on that one, was that when you reached adolescent age?"

"I think so," Blu replied. "I was around five-years-old or so. Oh, look at that one!"

Before long, the door swung open and the familiar face of Fernando, the young orphan who now resided here. In the past, Jewel would not hesitate to harm him for kidnapping them or out of simple distrust. But now, he was a part of Linda's family and his actions in the past redeemed him.

"Hey guys!" he greeted. "The store's about to open, want to come and help?"

Blu squawked and perched upon Fernando's arm. Jewel followed a few seconds later, though didn't understand the need when they could fly. The two were carried downstairs right on time as Linda officially opened the door. Outside, over a dozen customers were waiting. Apparently, news of bookstore's opening had spread fast and residence of Rio were eager to visit.

Livraria Blu was now officially opened.

In the day that followed, the group had quite the busy task on their hands, serving one customer after the other. The three humans attended to customer needs while the blue macaws helped however they could, whenever it be something as simple as passing books or reaching high places without ladders. It may have been a shorter day, but the attention of the blue macaws specifically caught their attention the most. People were amazed, children were excited, and others called their family and friends

It was safe to say business was flourishing.

Eventually, the store settled down enough to the point the blue macaws no longer were needed. Returning to the kitchen, they were just in time for Blu's most favourite part, the sweet smell of chocolate hitting his nostrils.

Linda placed the two cups before them. "Here you go, Blu, six marshmallows just the way you like it. I made another for Jewel, too."

If there was one thing Blu missed more than anything was hot chocolate. Though Rio exceeded Minnesota's temperatures, that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to enjoy his favourite beverage. Without hesitation, he grasped the cup and drank.

"Ahh," Blu exhaled. "This is the life…"

Meanwhile, Jewel eyed her own hot chocolate with curiosity. The marshmallows bubbling up startled her slightly, but not enough to deter her. "Blu, what is this?"

"Hot chocolate," Blu introduced. "Try some."

Gently placing her talon around the handle, Jewel titled the cup and inhaled a small sip. Instantly, her curiosity peaked, and she drank once more, this time with a longer sip. "This is…Really good. This is incredible!"

"Delicious," Blu agreed. "You know, there use to be rumours about hot chocolate becoming toxic to birds, but that was dismissed. If we were to analysis their blood type, that would mean- "

His ramblings were silenced as Jewel gently shushed him, one wingtip placed against his beak. "I think I understand your point, but let's drink up first."

Blu nodded. Together, their hot chocolate was consumed within a matter of seconds, leaving both blue macaws relaxed and full.

Jewel saw reflection within the cup, noting the stains across her beak. "Oh, excuse me."

She prepared to wipe her beak, but Blu held her wing down before she could do so. Gently, he wiped her beak with a small napkin. "Sorry, but I didn't want you to get chocolate on your beautiful feathers."

His small yet generous offer was very appreciated. She smiled and without warning, placed a small kiss upon his beak. "Quite the gentlemen, Blu."

Blu chuckled nervously, as he did whenever they kissed. He rubbed one wing behind the back of his neck. "Anything for you, Jewel."

Mid-afternoon eventually arrived. The bookstore was now near empty, only a couple of customers remained. The blue macaws cherished their time, but none more than Jewel. This new experience turned out to be far better than she anticipated, and she had to admit, this was a fun day. Not only did she grow comfortable around the humans, but now she learned more about her lovehawk than before.

Eventually, it was time for their day to come to an end. Together, the blue macaws joined the humans outside just as they were posing for a picture, Fernando holding the sign while Linda and Tulio stood on his respective right and left sides. Once the automatic camera had taken the photo, the three joined the blue macaws on a nearby bench to bid them farewell.

"Take care of yourself, Blu and drop by anytime you want to," Linda said as she held out her fist.

Blu followed suit as they performed their signature handshake, bumping his head against her hand before they impersonated explosions dramatically.

"Goodbye for now, Jewel," Tulio added, reaching his finger out. To his surprise, she allowed him to pet her without putting up any resistance. Out of hearing range, he leaned down and whispered: "And take good care of Blu."

Jewel squawked in agreement just as Blu re-joined her. Bidding the humans one final goodbye, they took to the sky and set course for their home. Now within the sky, the two conversed about today's events.

"So, what did you think?" Blu inquired.

"Not bad at all," Jewel admitted smiling. "I gotta admit, Blu: I didn't see the fun about being cooped up in a store all day, but it's actually not that bad. But I still prefer the wild any day."

Blu returned the smile, relieved their day out had paid off well. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Jewel. Feel like dropping in from time to time?"

"As long as there's more of that hot chocolate," Jewel agreed.

"I think those terms are agreeable," Blu replied.

To official opening of Livraria Blu had turned out to be a success after all. It was safe to say life in Rio for Blu was just growing more perfect by the day. A beautiful mate to live by, his human companions living closely by and their new friends who visited from time to time.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **And that's the end for this one-shot. Big thank you to anyone reading, glad you stopped by and hope you enjoyed. It has been a long time since wrote a Rio story so I may have been a bit rusty here and there. But thanks, see you all later. Ciao.**


End file.
